


An Invitation

by sevenstevearmy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Intrulogical, demus - Freeform, dukeceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: Patton seeks to make up for his mistakes with Deceit and Remus.





	An Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Bc I want a character arc NOW damn it!  
(Also was no one going to tell me that Remus actually has a tag now?)

“Dear Deceit and Remus  
It has come to my attention that I have been a bit misguided in my efforts to do what is best for Thomas. I would like to offer my sincerest apologies and invite you to dinner to see if we can work something out.   
-Yours truly  
Patton :)  
P.S. Dinner is at 6. If you don't like spaghetti let me know ASAP and I'll make something else.”

Dee read the letter he found in the ‘dark’ side's commons aloud so Remus could hear. 

“Well, Dee-Dee, do _you_ like spaghetti? I like spaghetti. It reminds me of intestines. Maybe worms now that I think about it.”  
“I did like spaghetti, but if you keep talking it totally _won’t_ put me off of it.”  
“So are we going?”  
“As much as I’d _hate_ to not go, I think we should try for Thomas.”  
“Ok. Can I wear my special suit?”  
“No.”  
“You’re no fun.”

They arrived exactly 15 minutes early thanks to Dee. Had Remus been left to his devices, it might have been weeks before they showed up. He had fallen down another research hole that could only be described as deeply disturbing yet mildly intriguing. Of course, that’s exactly Remus’s favorite type. They could hear Patton calling frantically to the others trying to make sure everything was perfect before his guests arrived.

“Hello Patton. Dinner looks absolutely _awful_. I _can_ wait to dig in.”

Patton was taken by surprise and stood shock still for a moment before regaining his composure. He had an apron covered in pasta sauce on. It was a wonder none of it got on himself.

“Hello Deceit. Remus. Glad you could make it! I hope everything tastes alright. Roman tried to help, but trying to teach him was near im_pasta_ble!”

Patton grinned, clearly pleased with himself. He had decided from now on he would act the same around them as the others and hoped that would help them feel welcome and make up for some of his mistakes that he so desperately wanted to fix. He was Patton! He was supposed to be the nice welcoming side for everyone, not just the ‘light’ sides.

“Greetings! Welcome to our humble abode,” Roman walked out of the kitchen somehow without any sauce at all on him. In reality he had just boiled some water and preheated the oven, but technically that was helping with cooking. “Take a seat weary travelers. Rest your feet and fill your stomachs to your heart’s content.”  
“You’re so _not_ over dramatic. I _don’t_ know why everyone says that.”  
“Me neither! I think I’m exactly the right amount of dramatic!”

Dee turned to look at Remus and gesture for him to sit, but when he turned, he had disappeared. That was not good. Having a wild Remus running amok was not something _anyone_ wanted. He was glad to hear his voice not too far away and found he was talking to Logan, practically trying to sit on his lap.

“Hello, Remus. I would prefer it if you wouldn’t stand quite so close. I tend to value my personal space.”  
“Ok, ok, but have you ever tried eating a book?”  
“Why would I eat a book?”  
“To absorb the knowledge!”  
“That’s- That’s not- That’s not how that works.”  
“Are you sure?” Remus was not at all convinced. In fact he seemed to be examining Logan’s mouth for paper cuts.  
“I am sure, Remus.”  
“Hmmmm… Too bad. I guess I ate that book for nothing.”  
“You… What?”  
“It didn’t even taste good.”

Dee figured now was as good a time as any to drag Remus back to the table and sit him down for supper. He was like a toddler, except bigger, heavier, more dangerous, and more demented.

“Alright, Remus. Dinner time.”  
“Oh yeah! I almost forgot! The starchy intestines!”

Dee sighed and dragged the chaotic side over and put him in a chair. He sat down next to him and put a hand on his leg to ensure he didn’t run off somewhere and get in trouble. He had a knack for that and it wasn’t the time. The others sat down too as Patton brought in fresh rolls and Virgil came down looking half dead. They served family style, so of course Dee had to keep Remus from dumping (literally) everything into a heap on his plate.

“Soooo, how is it?” inquired Patton. He so wanted everything to be perfect.  
“It’s the _worst_ meal I’ve ever had.” Dee replied and then turned to look at Remus. He had been looking away for two seconds, but somehow in that time Remus had managed to get completely covered with spaghetti. “I’d say Remus just _hates_ it too.”  
“MHMMM! Good!” Remus contributed with his mouth half full. He was absolutely beaming.

Logan couldn’t help but snort which got a surprised look from everyone at the table. He blushed and quickly fascinated himself with his food. Roman then burst out laughing and everyone but Virgil smiled.

“Too loud, Princey.”  
“Sorry for having a good time,” Roman retorted.  
“I don’t care if you have fun and laugh, but my literal eyeballs hurt.”  
“Have you tried a warm compress,” both Dee and Logan offered at the same time.  
“Uh… no, but thanks. I’ll try that after dinner…”  
“Oh, have you studied medicine, too?” Logan asked.  
“No.. I just know from… well… before.” Dee replied hesitantly. That wasn’t exactly what he wanted to think about right now.  
“Ah. Of, course. Patton, why don’t you tell them what you were telling us,” Logan changed the topic, seeing Dee’s discomfort.  
“Oh yeah! So, I realize maybe we- well I, haven’t been the most welcoming in the past, but I’d really like to change that… If you’d let me, I mean. I realize now you might not want nothing to do with me. I was misguided by my own beliefs and that blinded me from truly seeing your contributions and understanding that you two are also just trying to do what’s best for Thomas.”  
“To simplify what he’s trying to say, Patton is extending an olive branch and is wondering whether or not you would like to take it.”

Dee didn’t exactly know what to say. He didn’t know what accepting would entail exactly, and that made him nervous. He also didn’t know what brought about this realization or if it was as sudden as it seemed. Remus was picking up on some of this during the pause as Dee was deep in thought.

“So why now,” Remus asked. “What changed? Is lying no longer bad? Am I no longer scary?”  
“Well, you see… I… I’ve kind of been working this out for a while. Logan’s been helping me understand, and Roman gets along fairly well with both of you. Watching you three interact showed me a sort of different side to you. And Virgil… May I?”  
“Go ahead, Pat. It’s time.”  
“Ok. And Virgil has been telling me about what it was like before. How you’re more than what is easily seen. I’m sorry it took so long, and I’m sorry I couldn’t see it myself without help. I hope that one day you can forgive me.”  
“We’ll have to think about. I hope you understand,” Dee responded. Virgil had helped? It filled him with hope and he felt that little spark in his heart reserved for Virgil ignite. It seemed everyone had been in on it, and Patton wanted to learn about them and change their relationship. He’d have to talk with Remus first, but he didn’t think he mind hanging out with the four of them more.  
“Of course we understand,” Logan responded.  
“Whatever you decide is fine by me, though I do hope you’ll decide to join us more often,” Patton agreed.

Dee was glad that every single statement made that night had been truthful. There were no ulterior motives, at least none that were dangerous. When dinner was done they thanked Patton for the meal, Remus of course had to bother Logan just one more time, Roman gave a dramatic farewell, and they even got a shy and somewhat guilty smile from Virgil which they returned wholeheartedly. Things were looking up in the mindscape.

**Author's Note:**

> His special suit is, you guessed it, his birthday suit. No thank you. Not in this fic.


End file.
